


Long Distance

by artistsfuneral



Series: Serotonin Stories [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Bittersweet, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Melancholy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Vent-fic, We Die Like Men, college is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: College is hard and Virgil is struggling.So he calls Remus.---Serotonin Stories are short, soft and full of love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Serotonin Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 176





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This is me totally (not) venting right now.  
> Might add to this story later...

Long Distance

Virgil groaned in annoyance as he stared on the opened document on his laptop. He was supposed to write his term papers but it just didn't work out. Out of fifteen pages he had written two and a half and it had took him a whole week. Now he had only seven days left and yes he could have started way earlier but like always he hadn't listened to the little voice in his head that had warned him. Now he was stressed and depressed and absolutely not motivated, but he knew he had to keep pushing or else he would fail the class and he was not ready for the shame that he would feel if that would happen.

So yes, life sucked pretty much. In the end he had learned his lesson; while college was easy, he really needed to get his ass up and actually invest more into it.

Now... Now he was just feeling kind of miserable and in need of a hug. But Remus wasn't here. His best friend had moved out of his parents house and really damn far away to go to college. Of course, Virgil had supported his decision. Remus had lived his whole life one step behind his older twin brother Roman and now he had had the chance to be his own person. He had took his chance.

And now the only way the two of them could talk was via video calls. Virgil let out a heavy sigh as he opened the app, hoping and begging that Remus would be online.

He was and opened the call as fast as he could. Virgil flopped down onto his bed and stared at the screen. The tiny window on the side showed a mirrored version of him and he sighed again. He looked like he felt. Messy hair, baggy red-rimmed eyes and a crumpled black shirt full of cat hair.

Still, his face lit up a notch as he finally got to see Remus' face again.

“Hey there, gremlin.”

“What's up, trash man?”

“My feet, I'm hand-standing, Verge.”

God, he absolutely loved the other boy... man? They were twenty, but were they men? Boi...

“Why are you upside down?”

“Why aren't you? Why isn't everything turned around, would be much more fun this way.”

“I think there is too much blood in your head, Remus.”

“Nah, can't be. All my blood is in my dick thanks to you.”

Virgil blushed hard and whimpered as he buried his head in his hands. Why? God why did he had to fall in love with someone like Remus? One of these days the other one would kill him just with his “spontaneous” commends.

“At least something is missing me,” he managed to answer.

Remus frowned and turned himself around. “Bad day, ghost boy? Of course I missed ya. I miss you all the time, you're like- my favorite human being!”

Virgil smiled. “Not bad, bad, but bad? I don't know, just college? I can't seem to get a grip on this stuff. Usually I'm good at this writing and analyzing shit but... that was in school, you know? And know, it feels like I can't ask for help anymore because surely there is a way for m to find things out on my own and I just kinda learned that it is okay to ask for help but now... I could just- need someone to do this with me once and then I could do it on my own I guess. Feels like I am making to many mistakes.”

Remus stared at him for a long while and nodded. “I know what you mean. Growing up sucks.” He threw his hands up in the air. “Like- sure it's absolutely awesome most of the time, but...” The rest of the sentence hung unsaid in the air between them. Miles and miles between them.

“I miss you,” Virgil whispered into the emptiness of his room.

“I miss you too, Verge.”


End file.
